


At last i see you sleeping

by fandomwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwriter/pseuds/fandomwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are finally able to live together in the bunker but Dean feels like somethings wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
They've been living together for a month now. Dean was so happy to finally be with Castiel, the times of nervously dancing around each other wondering if feelings of love were returned was over. It was swift, One morning while Cas was attempting breakfast Dean couldn't help but kiss the back of his neck and that was it, short and sweet but it lead to the most fulfilling romance Dean has ever been in. Cas was so loving, it was what Dean really needed -and deserved.   
This morning was the same as any other, Dean lazily opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of his boyfriends mouth on his lower abdomen. He let out a soft moan and muttered a quick good morning just as Castiel's mouth closed over the head of his cock, Dean thrust his hips up, feeling himself hit off the back of Cas' throat. The ex angel was well practiced and worked hard until Dean came a few minutes later.  
Dean looked down at Cas, his dark hair was ruffled as usual, his bright blue eyes shone with mischief as he rose up and kissed the hunter on the mouth. Their lives couldn't possibly get any better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way into the kitchen Cas playfully pinching Deans ass, making Dean blush and jump away from him, swatting and laughing. Sam was in the kitchen this morning on his laptop, probably looking for a case. He barely looked up at them he seemed so focused. Dean grabbed a beer and one for his brother and set it on the table. Sam grunted a thanks as he opened it an took a mouthful.  
It turned out that there was a case not too far from where they were, Both him and Sam would go while Cas would stay back and cook. It was a new hobby of his and Dean was great full as it saved getting takeout every night.  
They left the bunker and drove to the nearby town, there was a witch who was killing off members of a sorority, she was easy to find seemed easy to kill. But as Dean was giving the final blow she spit into his face and smoked out,laughing.  
Dean wiped spit off his lips.  
"Witches man, god damn witches!"  
Sam huffed with laughter and turned to walk back to the car. Dean followed and met him there. At the car he sneezed into his sleeve.  
"Damn witch gave me the flu!"  
He looked down at his sleeve and saw splatters of something red. Blood. He thought to himself as they drove away that maybe the witch had managed to land a punch, it didn't matter though as he had the best person in his life waiting for him at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked it :D send reviews my way and ill send you invisible cookies!


End file.
